


Unmasked

by All_Roses_Have_Thorns



Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Roses_Have_Thorns/pseuds/All_Roses_Have_Thorns
Summary: read to find out because I suck at summaries ~ Primrose





	Unmasked

I woke up to the sound of yelling, it wasn’t anything new to me. My parents have been fighting for as long as I can remember, but lately, it has gotten worse with mom and dad being drunk all the time. But it was fine you got used to it. But something was different today, and I didn’t know what, but I didn't like it. It was starting to get worried. Crack I heard I bottle smash, it sounded like it was coming from Sadie’s room ( she’s your little sister). I jump up and run to her room to see if she was hurt. I walk in and see your dad holding a broken bottle and Sadie on the floor shaking with fear. 

“Y/N perfect timing to see me beat Sadie to death,” he said with a huge grin on his ugly face 

You look to Sadie and see that she’s shaking with fear. You saw your dad raise the bottle, reading to hit Sadie. Without think you grab, the lamp off the dresser and try to knock you dad out. It didn’t work he turned around looking at you angerly. He started walking towards you.


End file.
